Worried About You
by wildwildflower
Summary: Zuki drabble; Random moment of Zuki who will always stuck in the moment when Suki worried about Zuko.
1. Chapter 1: Let Me Escort You

_~ Random. Yes! Random. Random moment of Zuki who will lead to Suki worried about Zuko ~_

 _I know that Zuki is a new thing and kind of small ship. For that, let begin with the little moment of Zuki in the comic book (of course in Zuki shipper's view)._

* * *

Gasp! Zuko woke up. Sweat is streaming around his face. His breath in a hurry. He runs out to the door of his room.

"Do you hear anything" he asks the Kiyoshi Warriors.

"No, Zuko. It's been quiet all night" Suki says.

"Honest to goodness! There hasn't been a peep" Ty Lee added. One hand up into the air.

But Zuko didn't sure. Then he finds out by himself.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. I know the Kiyoshi Warriors are the best guardsman in the world" He's sorry, knowing that is true that there is nothing happen. It's just his feeling, no more.

"Guards ** _women_** , you mean!" Ty Lee correcting.

"Go back to sleep. You have to at least try" Suki suggest him. She sounds worried.

"No. I'm going to get a drink of water" Zuko says – pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Do you need someone to escort you?" Suki asks, indirectly propose herself to escort Zuko. She don't need to explain how worried she is. Everybody will know that just by looking at her face.

"I'll be fine. The walk will do me some good" With that Zuko went. Left the Kiyoshi Warriors behind him.

Although Suki want to escort him very much, she knows that he need privacy. She did not force. So she let him go with her mind keep in worried about him. He don't know that she keeps her eyes on him till he really out of her view. She worried about him. Suki really worried about Zuko.

* * *

A/N:

\- Since I don't good enough when it comes about giving a title, so there's any chapter that entitle. It's just will be selftitle.

\- Next Chapter will be ... when Mai break up with Zuko.

xxx

Well, GOOD or BED, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust and Understanding

_~ Random. Yes! Random. Random moment of Zuki who will lead to Suki worried about Zuko ~_

 _Look back in your 'The Promise' comic book! That's where this moment be held._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kataang4eve:_

 _Ok this is starting out great but you do need to watch spelling but other than that everything was off to a good start and I can not wait for the next chapter_

 ** _\- Yup. Spelling, that's one of my big problem. Keep watching me ^_^_**

* * *

Zuko sighs "This isn't me" He shaking his head.

"I know you've been secretly meeting with Ozai" Mai suddenly came.

"Mai! Who did you hear that from?"

"Does it matter? **_Not from you_** "

"I know I keep screwing up, but, please ... I ... I love you, Mai" He said – wishing her understanding.

"I know. But lately i've realized that you love your secret more. You'll have an easier time keeping them when you're alone" She says with unreadable emotion.

"What are you telling me?" Zuko asks puzzled.

"Goodbye, Fire Lord" She bowed and then turn away.

"Mai! Come back!" He says. "I ... I ..." Also, he wants to explain. Everything. But he just doesn't know where and how to start. _Why she doesn't understand?_ "I order you to come back!" He is yelling. But it's useless. She doesn't even look back at him. _Why she doesn't try to understand? Why?_ " _Argh!_ Why would I say that? So stupid ..." and he ended with blames himself.

As soon as Mai went, Suki came. "This is my fault! I'm so sorry!" Suki bowed. Telling him her sorry. "When I asked her to talk to you about your father, that wasn't quite what I had in mind" She continued.

What was in her mind is that when she asked Mai to talk to him about his father that she will be able to comfort him, to support him, to understand him or just try listening to him knowing that she is his girlfriend. _At least, that is actually what she would do if she was Mai_. But it's quite far away from what she expected. _Besides, doesn't she knew what was actually happening to the Fire Nation?_ By now she felt really guilty.

"Suki! But how did you know ...?" He asked.

"I followed you yesterday morning. Sorry about that, too" She said bluntly – still bowed. "We just wanted to know what was going on, to see if we could help in some way. The Kiyoshi Warriors are really worried about you, Zuko" She looked up. Her gaze met his. " ** _I'm_** really worried about you" She says firmly yet gently. Now they're look into each other eyes.

Seeing her sincerity, Zuko forgets that a moment ago he wants to burn everything to a crisp. With a little smile on his lips, he finally says "Thanks" Then grabbed the palm of his guards ** _women_** – help her standing.

Deep down in his heart, Zuko glad that there's someone like Suki beside him. Someone who always cared about him. Someone who is always worried about him. Someone who wants to understand him. At least , he knows that there's still someone who care about him. _**UNCONDITIONALLY**_. And it makes him peaceful. He felt lucky to have her with him.

* * *

 **Ayey ... Zuko realized that Suki will always be there for him ^o^/**

 _ **\- Next chapter still based on Zuki's moment in the 'The Promise'**_

 _ **\- Show me your thought**_


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughtfulness

_~ Random. Yes! Random. Random moment of Zuki who will lead to Suki worried about Zuko ~_

 _It's quite shooooort. *Yack! That's way we called it's drabble*_

.

.

.

 _Brytte Mystere:_

 _"... it's ZUKO. He's always kept secrets, and he's always been conflicted, and he ALWAYS has kept that conflict close to his chest ... "_

 _ **\- Well, we knew that. That's him. That's Zuko.**_

* * *

"Well, while you guys figure that out, i'm gonna try to get us to Zuko. If we could just talk to him ..." Suki takes over the wheel.

"What, you think some polite conversation can convince him not to turn evil?!" Toph said sarcastically

"I don't know" Suki said softly. "He just seems so ... so lonely" She is looking out – gazed toward Zuko from the distance.

 _To-be-honest_ , Sokka was surprised. _Serious!_ Not because what Suki had said about Zuko. _No ..._ But, the way she said that it's full of emotions and feelings. _He can feel it._ And he can tell himself that she really worried about him. That Suki worried about Zuko. _And the way she look at him? What's with that gaze?_ He felt uncomfortable. He is jealous.

* * *

 **You can feel that? Should I continue this all? Share what's in your mind!**


End file.
